


Think About Me When You're In The Moment Between Reality & Your Dreams

by kuusewa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuusewa/pseuds/kuusewa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Eren isn't the light, Levi would rather go to Hell. | A quiet night in bed,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think About Me When You're In The Moment Between Reality & Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlotCake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotCake/gifts).



> I was gonna write seven fics for the week of ArisaMAG's birthday but I rather not have write seven shitty stories with ideas I couldn't get into anymore so hopefully this one maybe and the pic can make up for it maybe idk

With a pillow and Levi's arm supporting the curve of Eren's head and right ear and neck, Eren coos a few times before taking a proper breath. His damp, brown hair smells like the cheap soap in the shower. His hands are cold on the neck and the hairs on his legs brush the stomach when he curls up into a ball. Eren isn't asleep just yet.

The blanket is stolen and kicked so half of it fell off the edge of the bed on Eren's side but he still begs for more, thinking that Levi was keeping it all to himself. It takes him a while to realize it is cold. With the ceiling fan blowing on top of the couple, the chill travels up from their ankles to their cheeks. And they didn't bother to put any clothes on. "Sorry," Eren mumbles softly, before lazily pulling the blanket back up to cover Levi just enough.

The clock from downstairs ticks every second. Levi counts them until he dozes off, just gazing at the boy next to him. Eren's probably in another world behind those closed eyes, even though he really isn't as he is still partially awake. Funny how Levi never really noticed the specific curve of his nose or how he slightly parted his delicate lips when he falls asleep. Levi memorizes the lines of Eren's ears from the angle he sees them and started wondering what Eren could be hearing right now.

Eren moves his hips closer towards Levi. At the same time, Levi pulls himself just a bit more closer also. Not that there could be anymore room to fill up between the two. That's when Eren's forehead touches Levi's and he mouths something Levi can't comprehend since the silent words weren't emphasized enough. The back of Eren's hand lays on Levi's chest and he takes a deep sigh before actually leaving life temporarily.

And Levi just continues to stare. Not at anything in particular. Just the way the eyelids twitch a little and how his heartbeat relaxes at normal pace and how some strands of hair just fall to the side. There is so much that has not been noticed about the piece of art that lays beside Levi and he would be rather a bit irritated about the thought if he weren't this jaded. God, if he could have all of the energy and time in the world to just learn more. 

The way Eren's fingers somehow meet with Levi's is the last thing to be remembered that night.


End file.
